Let me Tell it from the Start
by King of Drag
Summary: Henry feels like he's gone mad, the only way to help him recollect his thoughts is to try and tell someone about it. - Walter/Henry, slight Henry/Eileen and very very little Henry/Cynthia. M for later chapters.
1. Moving In

I barely know how much time has passed since I've been going in and out of these holes, going from one world and back to my apartment for some rest and to regain my strength. Sometimes, after someone dies and I go back, I'm in a new world. But now, even my apartment isn't safe from those... things. Those ghosts. It seems now my clock has been going off on it's own, the TV will be turned on but only snow will be there, there are cracks in the walls, and my windows keep trying to open themselves only to slam back down with a harsh noise.

But I guess I should start from the beginning, even though I don't even believe it myself. Not even the world that I go into would believe this. Even if I got out of this alive, tried telling somebody, they'd probably just think I'm crazy and send me off to some mental hospital. Either that or kill me to 'put me out of my misery.' Talking about it would probably be easier, might help me let off some steam.

I moved into South Ashfeild Heights apartments 2 years ago, I remember it clearly because it was my first time being on my own - more than a few miles away from my parents at least. It's something I can never forget...

Henry stepped slowly up the stairs, boxes stacked high with pictures, clothing, camera supplies, and everything else he brought to start off his new life. He didn't bring much, just the essentials and what he needed for his job. He walked over to his room, room 302 to be exact. Balancing the boxes in one arm, he took hold of the doornob with his freehand only to find that it was locked. He let a frustrated sigh, then began fumbling around in his pocket for the room key. He vaguely heard someone from a nearby room open their door, but he didn't pay much attention. He was too busy trying to find his key.

All the while he was doing that, the boxes slowly began to tip over. Before he could notice, the boxes had already come crashing down onto the hallway floor the weight of the boxes pulling him down with them, forcing him to let a short cry of distress before he hit the floor.

"Whoa! Hey, are you alright?" A womans voice called over and hurried footsteps came to Henry's side. Henry looked up to see a woman with short brown hair and piercing bright green eyes. He stared for a moment before nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Just lost my balance...," he laughed nervously before standing up with the help of the stranger. She picked up a couple of the boxes while Henry got the rest.

"Do you need some help? You look like you've got quite a bit of stuff, and I've got some freetime," she offered, a polite smile forming over her face.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great," Henry smiled back, he fumbled around in his pocket once more before finally grabbing his key and unlocking the door. He pushed the door open, holding it open for the woman.

"Where should I set these?"

"On the counter is fine."

The two got the rest of the boxes not really saying much, not even asking eachothers names really. After they'd got the last box, the woman began to leave the room, but before she did she turned around.

"But the way, my name is Eileen Galvin. Room 303."

"Oh... uh... Henry Townshend. 302, obviously," Henry laughed nervously. He could feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

"Well, Henry. If you need anymore help, I'm just a room away," and with that she left.

* * *

><p>All for right now. I've actually got a lot already up for this story, but I figured posting it all at once would be too much.<p>

Until next time!

-KoD


	2. Cynthia

Yeah... that was the first time I met Eileen. I'll admit, when I first met her I had a small crush on her, but that slowly went away after I found out she prefered more of the fast party life while I preferred a nice slow life of admiring the scenery. How did I find that out you ask? Well, sometimes late at night she'd come home drunk and she'd collapse by her door and let out some kind of yell of pain. Sometimes the falls would be loud enough that I could hear them all the way to my room. So, I'd leave my room and go help her out when she needed it. Nobody else did. I didn't understand why.

But after this became a consistent thing, it just turned to be more of a turn-off than anything. I dreamt of her every now and then, doing certain things that I'd prefer not to speak about which always very very sadly ended with me waking up all sweaty and semen all over my boxers. But further into my first year of living in the apartment, I began to feel more and more uncomfortable. Like I wasn't alone. So one night, I decided to go out on a night on the town with Eileen since her friends were all busy for the night surprisingly.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Henry. Loosen up. It'll be fun," Eileen had Henry's hand in her own, pulling him into the very loud club. Once Henry took his first step in, he was blinded by flashing lights and deafened by the loud bass line that made the entire club jump with life, "I'm going to hit the dance floor before I grab a drink! Just do whatever comes naturally to you! Just remember, it's a club, you're meant to have fun!"<p>

And with that, Eileen disappeared into the crowd of people. Henry looked around for a moment before heading over to the bar and sitting down on one of the stools. Henry didn't drink often, he did every now and then but it was normally something hard so he could keep his mind off of it for a long time, and that's just what he requested when the bar tender came over.

A couple drinks later, a woman walked over and sat beside him. She was wearing a fairly short skirt and a low-cut top that showed off a bit too much of her breasts, he couldn't really tell the color because of the alcohol making every seem to mix together, the lights didn't help much either. He stared for a moment before the woman spoke with a small Puerto Rican accent.

"You like what you see?" She asked, her voice dripping with a lustful poison. Henry felt his face heat up into a blush before he turned away. She giggled.

"My name is Cynthia Velasquez if you want to know a little bit more," she openly flirted with Henry as she placed a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it, "What's your name?"

"Henry. Henry Townshend," he replied, before hiccuping slightly. He covered his mouth, the redness in his face darkening from embarrassment. Cynthia laughed again before ordering a cherry martini.

"So. What brings you here? You're not a regular at this club," Cynthia began prodding, the bar tender set her drink infront of her before dropping a cherry in it. She smiled up at him letting it sit for a moment.

"A friend asked me to come here with them."

"Really? They abandoned you I bet. I bet this is your first time at a club, too," she plucked the cherry from the martini glass, slipping it into her mouth. The action made Henry uncomfortable in more than one way. He quickly downed his drink, placed some money on the table then bolted out of the club despite staggering to get to the door. When he got onto the streets he noticed it was dark and he began wondering how long he'd be in there. At least it were cooler out here than in there.

Henry began walking down the streets to get back to the apartment, staggering and leaning his weight against walls all the way there. He was feeling extremely tired, probably the alcohol working its magic. All he wanted to do was rest, but it was still a little while before the apartment was to come. How did Eileen always do this?

His body, unable to stand the poisons affects any longer, collapsed under his weight, forcing him to pass out finding himself in a sweet bliss when his eyes closed. Though rather than feeling the pain of the hard cold ground flying into his body he felt a warmth cradling his body as though he were something more delicate than a flower.

When he opened his eyes again, he'd found himself on the couch of his apartment. His vision was extremely blurry, though he felt a presence over his body. He couldn't tell who or what it was. His head was in too much pain to even try and comprehend. He closed his eyes again, but before he drifted back into his slumber, he felt a warmth over his lips. He didn't know what it was, but he just went with it until it went away.


	3. Mistakes

That's right, I'd met Cynthia before but I guess she forgot about me. I didn't really remember her in the subway station at first either, she'd changed so much. Not her clothing, that stayed pretty much the same. Her hair had gotten longer, her skin darker. You get the gist. But that night, when I passed out it felt like someone was carrying me. And it must have been the case, because how else would I have gotten to my room? It couldn't have been Eileen because she doesn't have the upperbody strength. The person also seemed to be wearing something blue... I wasn't sure what it was. My vision was too hazy to make it out.

After that night I'd decided not to go out with Eileen, again. It wasn't my kind of thing. I prefer to just stay at home or go out in the woods and take pictures. Relaxing stuff, you know? Don't get me wrong, I like hanging out with Eileen. It's just her way of life is too different from mine.

I vaguely remember meeting Jasper once on the streets... he was yelling, 'The end is near! The Devil is coming to take us all in his revenge!' or something like that. He was later escorted off the streets by the police. It was really strange.

Now that I think about it, oddly enough I met everyone pretty much in order... each of the sacraments I saw die at least. But nothing really all too eventful happened. Though the more and more I got settled into my apartment, the more I felt uncomfortable in it... like I wasn't alone. During the night, when I'd try to sleep, I'd feel like there was a presence hovering over me, watching me. I didn't dare to open my eyes due to fear of what it was or what it could be.

But that's when Walter came into the picture. I remember Frank mentioning Walter, something about his son James talking about him when he went back to Silent Hill to, as Frank put it, revisit the places that James and his wife used to go to. But I wasn't paying attention much.

But the first time I met him face to face, had a conversation with him and did the stupidest thing ever by letting him come into my apartment, was when I'd come back from grocery shopping one day...

* * *

><p>Henry slowly stepped up the stairs, trying his best not to drop any of the three bags he had in his arms filled with only the essentials. Once he reached the top of the stairs he looked up and saw a man in a blue trench coat standing before his door, he looked like he was waiting for someone to answer it. He stood there unnoticed by the man.<p>

"Uh...," Henry finally said after about 2 minutes making the man slowly look over him, Henry couldn't help but shuddered at the cold gaze, "um... are you looking for someone?"

"Why yes, are you Henry Townshend?" The man smiled as Henry nodded, a very sadistic smile that made Henry want to run away from the man, "I must speak with you, would it be alright if I came in?"

"Yeah, sure...," Henry hesitantly stepped over to the door. He tried balancing the three bags he had in one arm while he searched his pocket for his keys.

"Let me help you," the man took two of the bags from Henry's arms. Henry uttered a quiet 'thanks' as he pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door and stepped in with the man following closely behind him. An uncomfortable feeling washed over his body once they stepped into the apartment, Henry was used to the feeling, but it seemed stronger this time around. Like there was something pressing it's weight on him, trying to make him feel heavy and scared.

"Just, uh... set them on the counter, I'll put the stuff away later," Henry gave a weary smile to the man as he set the bag he had on the counter. The man nodded, placing the other two beside it, "so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Your future, Henry," the door suddenly slammed shut behind him, locking itself in the process, "please, sit and I shall explain. But you might not remember after this night."

Henry flinched as the door slammed shut, fear suddenly taking over his body. Unable to think from how his mind was being clouded, he only obeyed the man's command and uneasily sat down on the couch.

"Good, now," the man slowly stepped over to the coffee table and sat down on it infront of Henry, "my name is Walter Sullivan. And you, my dear Henry, are my Reciever of Wisdom. Soon, but not soon enough, you will die," Henry's eyes widened at his words, trying to inch further into the couch to try and get away from this madman. Henry watched as Walter slowly raised his arms, "you dying is good. It will help me bring Mother back. She is wonderful, I'm sure you know that by now."

"What the...- What the Hell are you talking about? Are you saying that... I'm going to be apart of some sick and twisted ritual or something? To bring your mother back? I don't know your mother," the brunette retorted trying to defend himself. But Walter placed a finger on his lips, making him flinch.

"Oh, but you do know Mother, Henry. She's right here, all around us. And she is more beautiful than ever. You've been taking such great care of her... unlike that damn Joseph...," Walter leaned closer to Henry who only attempted to back away, "it's wonderful news, is it not? I'm sure you'll figure out this is a joyous occassion," Walter gently gripped Henry's chin as he slowly stood up, taking Henry with him. Henry was paralyzed with fear, he could only stand there, frozen infront of the blond.

Walter allowed a simply sadistic smile to play his lips as he leaned closer to Henry, gently touching their lips together. Henry's eyes widened even more if possible, the feeling was familiar, and yet it disgusted him. But it almost felt nice at the same time. So many mixed feelings began to play their way over his body.

Once he regained his his train of thought, he quickly shoved Walter away and bolted for the door. But before he could reach it, everything began to go black and the last thing he saw before everything faded out was the floor. He could vaguely hear Walter chuckling and saying something about how he can never escape before losing all conscience.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of updates, yo. I promise I'll do more when I cannnnn! But school really gets in the way.<p>

I actually started this chapter a few months ago but I never got to finish it because my computer kept crashing and I kept losing everything. But now, it should be perfectly fabulously fine.

But, until next time, guys. Bye bye bye bye bye! BYE!

-KoD


End file.
